


Birthday Courage

by strykelass



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Problematic Male Behaviors, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykelass/pseuds/strykelass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The former Shield stable goes out to celebrate Seth's and Roman's birthdays right before Payback 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Courage

The night had begun in a similar fashion to the night they had gone out just under a year ago. Right down to the Seth’s apprehension, Dean’s mild enthusiasm and Roman’s general indifference. They checked into their hotel rooms, Seth dropped his bags off in the imperial suite, Dean and Roman in their double, and they made the trip upstairs after showering and changing to give Seth shit for being the champ, and to figure out their game plan.

“It’s your guys’s birthday so I’m not going to tell you how to do it, but last year was dope.” Dean stood leaning over the room’s desktop computer, drumming his fingers on the table and perusing the laminate fold out of local places to eat and drink. Seth was drying off his hair, not wanting to tell either of them it wasn’t a birthday priority of his to be getting drunk right before Payback. Twenty nine wasn’t such a big deal, he’d already ordered his birthday present to himself- a Bolt M-1 Motorbike he could cruise around on whenever he was in the quad cities. 

“I don’t even remember where we were.” Roman laughed. “Tennessee?”

“I think so,”

“It was Illinois.” Seth reminded them. “Cause Payback was in some suburb of Chicago.” Dean and Roman grunted, not really caring, just lost in their recollections.

Seth had reasons other than work for not wanting to go out. He wasn’t much of a drinker to begin with and had a hard time keeping up with the other two. There would come a point in the night where Dean would start trying to pick up chicks, regardless of what he swore to either of them. If he didn’t have much luck, and if Roman was drunk enough, Seth would come back from the bathroom to find the tab paid and the two of them rushing into a cab with Seth just barely keeping up. He joked sometimes that it was the reason he broke up the shield, something only he laughed at.

“Well should we just sit on our asses all night?” Dean threw down the sheet. “It’s already seven thirty if we were trying to pull anchor in early.”

Roman just shrugged. Seth pulled his hair back into a bun and sighed.

They ended up just going downstairs to the hotel bar for starters, just as they had last year. The mood was much more relaxed as they already had had the predetermined outcome of Payback to chew on for a few days and they weren’t breaking up their stable this time around. They knew better then to talk too specifically about work in public and didn’t much care to anyway, but it was difficult as it was such a huge part of their lives.

“Shame Randy isn’t here we could make this a work meeting.” Dean looked briefly at the drink menu, not really reading it. “I’ll just take a Pabst.”

“Same,” Roman echoed, stretching out to a comfortable width, the waitress looked at Seth expectantly, the only one who had bothered to investigate the selection.

“Ooh,” Seth pointed, “The Portage Porter?”

“We’re actually out of that and will be for the season,” She hummed apologetically. “This list here,” She pointed, “Is our summer selection. We have a lot of great maibocks to choose from, I really dig the Summit Maibock. We have it on tap.”

“Sure,” Seth handed her the menu, “I’ll get a tall.”

_Nerd_ Dean mouthed as she walked away. Seth rolled his eyes. “We should get some food too, either here or at the next place.”

“When was the last time we were in Baltimore,” Roman flicked his phone out. “Tryin’ to think what there is,”

None of them had an immediate answer because they didn’t really try keeping track anymore, relying almost exclusively on phone apps to lead them from place to place. Falling on your back and smacking your head enough didn’t do much for memory recall. For a few moments they all simply diddled on their phones, Seth checked his twitter feed and took another glance at the company he had purchased his bike from.

“You doing anything for your birthday?” Seth glanced sideways at Roman.

“Uh? Oh.” He frowned. “Not really. Just some family stuff.” 

Their drinks arrived and they took a hearty swig.

“Oh shit we didn’t clink.” Dean laughed, wiping his mouth. He turned to Roman, “You remember that?” Roman sniggered.

“Barely, that was all you man.”

“You?” Dean looked at Seth who just shook his head. “But I didn’t start doing that until I was on my ass.”

“You don’t remember him chasing you down?” Roman imitated Dean, pulling his face slack, one eye almost shut- “Seth you yellow motherfucker-“

Seth choked on his beer, drawing his hand up to his face as he suddenly remembered Dean’s furious toasts he had commemorated that night. 

“Oh my god,” Seth laughed, “Yeah you kept yelling Monday Night Rollins. I still have no idea what that means.”

Dean just shrugged, “Yeah-“

“You think talent would be mad if they caught you cutting Jon Moxley promos as Dean Ambrose?” Seth sneered.

“Aw shuttup.” Dean raised his glass. “We’re clinking to Roman first then.” Roman raised his glass winking. “Roman may you never dry out, my friend.”

“It’s a good thing no one clocked us that night.” Roman said, setting down his drink after a hearty sip. “We, well, you especially were fucked that night.”

“Yeah, but then I’ve had worse. You ever had yourself come on in smackdown and you’re watching it in a hotel room, mid-fucking a chick?” Seth and Roman raised their eyebrows, “Never mind, don’t answer that.”

“I couldn’t fuck to my own entrance music.” Seth laughed. 

“Well no,” Dean scoffed, “That would have the most frantic pace ever.” They all laughed, Seth felt a little relieved. He hadn’t hung out with either of the two men in awhile. It was mostly just because of work but he had been tip toeing around Roman a little since Wrestlemania. There were a few texts that had gone ignored and some definite time where he felt like he had been shut out, but since working together with them again, everyone had come around. As the champ, Seth had grown to understand things were just more complicated.

“Little dive bar next?” Roman showed Dean a perspective place on his phone. “How is your beer, beer nerd?”

Dean and Roman had finished their drinks and Seth had been sipping. He still had about half left. “Good,” he huffed, taking the queue to drink a little faster. He should have probably just opted for the cheap stuff, it was easier to chug. He looked at the photo on Roman’s phone and snorted. “Do they at least have food?”

“Think so.” Roman scrolled through the website. “I’ll call a car.”

Dean paid the tab, insisting wholeheartedly that everything was his tonight, being it was (almost) their birthdays. Feeling a little spring in his step from drinking his beer so fast, Seth followed in the wake of the other two on their way to the front. The uber was a shiny, black Ford Explorer. The bar was about five minutes away, closer to downtown and they sat in an awkward silence as the driver sat in traffic.

“This is actually called Paddy’s Pub?” Seth laughed. “Isn’t that from It’s Always Sunny?”

“Hopefully the tone will be the same.” Dean held the door open, “Thats the show were everyone is like a sad, demoralized wreck of a human being, right?”

The bar was moderately busy, a definite friday night rush slowly filling up of mostly late twenties to a more mature crowd. For being just a shitty irish pub, there was an extensive space for games and pool. They drew glances as they made their way to the bar. 

“Whiskey diet.” Dean called over the noise of two parties filling up the bar. “And-“

“Same,” Roman looked to Seth, who wasn’t making an effort to butt up against the crowd. He nodded, “Three I guess.”

“Three!” Dean echoed. They milled around for a moment. “Pool, darts, skeeball?”

“I’ll suck at all three,” Seth groaned. Dean rolled his eyes. “Put the belt on the line Rollins! Pick your arena!”

“I want to play pool.” Roman interjected. “I’ll whoop both of your asses.” 

Aside from almost hitting every single person in the bar whenever he tried to shoot, Seth did better then he thought. It was only until he pocketed the cue ball twice in a row did he realize he was pretty tipsy. He hadn’t eaten much that day and since he didn’t drink much his tolerance was low to start. 

“I’m gunna go look at a menu,” he put his drink down on the pool table and handed Roman his stick. He wandered to the bar and fished his hand between two people who had the unfortunate luck of sitting at the edge by the bathrooms and the silverware station. A giant buffalo burger looked heavenly, but he brought the menu back to the table to see if Roman and Dean might want to go in on a pizza or something. When he returned he realized they had been spotted, a married couple were taking pictures with Roman while Dean hovered awkwardly, holding their pool sticks and sucking on his whiskey.

“We good to stay here?” Seth mumbled in Dean’s ear, he tilted his head.

“Think so, pretty sure they think he’s you.” Seth bit his lip a little, shifting uncomfortably. “So needless to say they don’t know who I am.”

“We can go if we need to,” Seth wasn’t sure what exactly Dean was feeling, he’d never been easy to read, but he simply shrugged.

“You done being a celebrity?” 

“What we got for food?” Roman ignored Dean and took the menu from Seth’s hands, scanning through it. “I’m fuckin’ hungry.” 

“We could get a pizza,” Seth offered, “They have this crazy stuffed crust seafood thing, unless we just wanna get like a sampler plate of stuff. How bad are we cheating tonight?”

“It’s my birthday, I don’t care.” Roman scoffed.

“It’s not mine but I’d still do both.” Dean looked over their shoulders. “Fuck this game, lets get a booth, and not just because I’m losing.”

They sank into a corner spot that was for parties much bigger then the three of them, but it was prime real-estate for three people that didn’t want to be recognized. Seth blinked a few times, looking over the menu in the light provided by the overhead lamp. 

“Thinking some food this evening, gentlemen?” A ginger waiter quickly set three pairs of silverware down, ready to scrawl an order.

“I’ll get a Bud to start.” Roman turned the menu over. “Lets get a sample platter.”

“I’ll get another whiskey sour.”   
“Well I know I want that buffalo burger,” Seth squinted, looking at the chalkboard of brews. He hoped another beer wouldn’t put him too close to the edge, “Lenies shandy?”

“Shandy, sounds good.” The waiter took their menus. “How did you want that burger cooked?”

“Medium rare. With Pepperjack cheese.”

“Curly or house fries?”

“House is fine.”

The waiter sprang away and another group came to take over the pool table. Dean drummed his fingers on the table, fidgeting.

“We should do some birthday shots I think.” Dean proposed. “And before you complain, I am the eldest one out of all of you.”

“Yeah so you should know better,” Roman groaned. Seth was glad Roman shared his feelings. Any shots, on top of the future drinks that were sure to come, could have him under the table. 

“If you’re not puking, it’s not your birthday, right?” Their drinks came and Roman and Seth both looked to Dean expectantly. “We forgot to do clinks last round.”

“Yeah so lets make up for it.” Seth sat up a little. “I believe we were about to toast to me.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean laughed. “To our kingly sniveling brother?” 

Seth narrowed his eyes, he was getting a little sick of being picked on.

“Long may he reign.” Roman intoned, touching Dean’s glass. “What’s wrong champ?”

“Don’t call me that.” Seth grunted, touching his glass only so they would stop. “You know I’m never going to let you live it down when I end up dropping the belt to one of you guys.”

“Just let us know when that is,” Roman said, just a hint of bitterness in his voice. Dean looked between them, grinning manically. 

“We should do shots, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more capable bunch for a street fight.”

“You gunna give us pointers?” Seth snorted. Dean raised his hands, as if to say ‘ain’t gunna go there’ Roman didn’t say anything. 

“Look,” Seth quieted his voice a little, moving in closer to the two, “I talked to Hunter about some of the possibilities for the four way. I’m thinking we have a chance to do some now-vintage shield shit.”

He had been waiting to talk to them about his ideas, wanting to talk to them in a relaxed setting where they could brainstorm some bits. Dean raised an eyebrow, Roman just looked apprehensive.  
“I don’t know if you guys talked,” Seth began, looking back and forth between the two men, “I mean, it’s set up that you guys would double team me for a bit. But think of the pop we would get-“ His voice lowered, but quaked with excitement. “Think about what might happen if we could get Orton on Roman’s shoulders.”

“But what would that say,” Roman said gruffly, Seth paused his train of thought, trying his best to accurately read his face. “We’re just cool with you now?”

“No,” Seth sniffed. “No it would just be for like a second, I could play it up like it was my idea and like I wanted to reform the shield and then you guys could kick the shit out of me.” 

“That’s good.” Dean nodded. Seth smiled, he knew Dean would see how cool it was. Roman was still wary, looking into his own drink. Seth had the compulsion to get up and shake him _‘I’m trying to make you cool and strong, dammit!’_

“You know I’m going to hit you with dirty deeds,” Dean poked Roman in the ribs playfully. “He’s actually asking you to wail on him, what’s the issue?” 

Food came not a moment too soon as Roman looked as though he wanted to say something real to both Dean and Seth. Seth felt emboldened by Dean’s words and he looked at Roman puzzled, he maybe just a little too inebriated to sound sincere, no matter what he said. He was legitimately troubled by whatever Roman was thinking, even if he thought he was overreacting or acting childish. What was he supposed to say to the guy? Roman just ate and drank in silence, Dean rolled his eyes, joining him in picking apart the appetizers.

Seth made headway on his burger, feeling a little more grounded with some food in his system.

“You gotta pick the next place,” Dean pointed to Seth with a piece of shrimp. “Now that we’ve eaten, you can’t take us to any ritzy as fuck restaurant cocktail shit.”

“Like I’m dressed for that.” Seth laughed, glad he wasn’t the first one to break the silence. “What do we feel like doing?” 

Roman still looked grumpy and Dean just shrugged, picking through the platter. They were never a particularly dance-y bunch, but with a few beers in them, Dean typically cut a rug. It was mostly a front to hook up with girls though. There had been a few, horrible, hilarious karaoke nights they had participated in on the road, but it would still be awhile before any of them where keen on singing. Seth scrolled through his phone lazily, wiping burger grease on his napkin. Bar trivia was out, Seth had dragged them to one once and they hated it probably more then any food truck brewery party he would love to go to. Seth liked to go to nice little places with foodie options and get a couple of high end micro-brews. Dean and Roman drank to get a game going and to get rowdy. They would just never see eye to eye.

“There is this strip of clubs within walking distance.” Seth suggested. “A lot of Deejays playing sets. Look-“ Seth showed them the website for a place called Gemini. “There is a drink special in an hour and no cover until eleven.”

“Looks potentially fun.” Dean handed the phone to Roman, “If this is some dirty hipster trick-“

Seth rolled his eyes. Roman barely looked at the place before handing Seth back his phone.

“If this is some library fundraiser event with gluten free beer-“

“When have I ever taken you to a library fundraiser.” Seth laughed, he knew Dean was just giving him shit. “I’m sure it will be plenty loud with guys you can fight and girls you can be obnoxious to.” Dean chucked his straw wrapper at him. “But seriously,” He looked at Roman. “Do you think we could reunite the shield for, what, thirty seconds tops?”

“I’m definitely down.” Dean voiced. “Let’s power bomb the hell out of Orton. Have you talked to him about it?”

“Not really, I was waiting to see what you guys thought. He probably will be down though. I know he was sort of feeling like the odd duck of the bunch, being that this is almost like a family affair between us.”

“Fine, let’s do it,” Roman finally agreed. “So long as I get to punch you first after.” 

“That would…” Seth shrugged, smiling “…Make the most sense.” Dean gave Roman’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Seth felt a little weight lifted from his shoulders as he polished off his burger and started to make some headway on the fries. He was pretty sure Roman was just mad that Seth and Dean had so much more to offer in terms of ideas for these sort of things. Seth would never have said it, but his time on the indies really gave him a leg up in terms of giving his character little moments of action that got the crowd more excited then a spear or a superman punch. It was all acting, delivering entertaining moments in sync with the over arching wrestling narrative, and Roman was just mad that Seth knew how to work the crowd.   
_At the end of the day, if he doesn't want my advice, he can leave it_ , Seth thought, feeling vindicated by Dean’s support. _If he doesn’t get that we want him to succeed too, it ain’t my fucking problem. I’m not going to lie down and let him walk over me, I got my own shit to think about._

_Even if he kind of did that for you…_ A little voice echoed in the further recesses of his mind. 

Dean chugged down his drink and placed it firmly on the tabletop. Letting off a deep sigh. The platter had been picked through. Roman was just about to finish his own drink but Seth still had half a shandy.

“I’m really going to be toast if I’m shotgunning half a beer every time we leave a place.” Seth complained, picking up the tall glass and willing it’s contents down his throat. Dean cracked his knuckles.

“We about ready?” 

“Well,” Seth placed his own empty glass at the middle of the table. “Now I need to piss, so, five minutes.” 

He made his way back toward the bar and to the right, definitely feeling pretty warm and lightheaded now. The food had soaked up some of the alcohol but he was looking forward to going outside and taking a drunk walk. The door swung behind him mid stream and he realized Roman had followed him. 

“You doing ok man?” Seth asked, Roman looked a little rosy as well but he nodded, taking the urinal opposite Seth to piss. “If you’re not actually cool with any of this shit… well,” Seth didn’t want to say he wouldn’t do it, because honestly fuck Roman’s feelings- it would be awesome, “You should let me know.”

“Nah man, it’s cool.” Roman murmured. “You know, I just gotta make sure I look good in your guy’s shadows is all. Not to be shitty or anything.”

“Right…” Seth said, not particularly assured. An older gentleman exited one of the stalls and looked at the pair of them awkwardly. Seth had to smile, it was totally weird to pee and talk in the bathroom but they were just too comfortable to care. “You know it’s not like that though, right? Like I wouldn’t do something malicious to you.” He swallowed, “Out of character.”

“It’s just dumb.” Roman zipped back up, “I think uh, this would all be fine if they let me actually feud with you outright instead of this fatal four way shit. Like, I have just as much a reason to want to fight you as Randy but they had me fuck with Show for Extreme Rules, like how happy would you have been if they told you that?”

“Well you know me,” Seth followed Roman over to the sink. “I would have gotten in their faces about it. Fuck it man, like, you took fifteen suplexes or whatever for Mania, you should have told them off.”

“I did,” Roman just shrugged. “Starting to think that’s the reason they made this into a four way. Just to fuck with me or something.”

“R-Roman,” Seth slurred a little and he laughed at himself, Roman smiled, but turned to look at him, “I know I sort of like, just come up with this shit and sort of frame it in a way that makes it sound like it’s not up for debate, but I did think about you with this. Whatever I might say on Raw, like, I’m not forgetting what you guys have done for me and it’s not like we’re never going to reunite.” Roman nodded. “I’m looking out for me, but I don’t want you or Dean to feel like you can’t come to me with your ideas or ask me about stuff.” 

“Thanks man,” Roman said gruffly. Clapping Seth on the back in the macho football way that Roman did these things. Seth felt almost giddy with happiness at having been able to smooth things over a little. They made their way back to the corner they had been sitting in but Seth almost walked right into Roman as he stopped in his tracks, staring.

He peaked around Roman’s massive frame and groaned. Their waiter and two waitresses were wearing tacky party hats and were carrying a bottle of Bailey’s and one of Jose Cuervo. Their faces immediately lit up upon seeing the two return and Dean sat in the middle of it, eating what looked to be the one-the-house birthday sundae. The singing started. 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**   
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,**   
**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYLER AND LEAKEE,**

Seth and Roman guffawed loudly, shaking their heads and looking daggers at Dean. He waved his hands like a lazy maestro. 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

“Do you want a shot of our Bailey’s Birthday Special or some Tequila?” The ginger waiter asked, beaming at them. The whole bar was clapping and cheering, Dean began clapping.

“TA-KEE-LA!” He chanted, getting a group going at the neighboring tables, “TA-KEE-LA!”

“Fuck you man,” Roman groaned. “Fine, whatever. Get the tall guy drunk, I know your game.” The amber Cuervo was poured and they each grabbed the shot glass. 

“Clinks!” Seth said merrily, “What are we toasting?” 

“This one is for Dean.” Roman said viciously. “We hate you and we’re going to super spear kick you tomorrow in the fucking face.” 

Dean cheered and they drank, the rest of the bar joining in a little nervously. Seth staggered a little, planting his shot glass in tandem with Roman. A single glass of lemonade had been provided for chaser.

“How far is this bar?” Roman asked Seth, screwing up his face from the too-sweet drink. Seth fumbled with his phone, almost dropping it on the floor before getting it back open to his navigation app.

**-TWO HUNDRED FEET TO TAKE A RIGHT ON SOUTH PRESIDENT STREET**

“Goddamnit,” Seth clicked out of the driving directions. “Just a few blocks.”

They hobbled out of the bar. Dean leading the way at a jog, the sun had fully set now and the street lamps were beginning to glow. Seth could smell the ocean.

“You guys took forever in the bathroom, you made it too easy,” Dean laughed, Roman caught up to him, mock planting an elbow into his back. They were all grinning and walking just a little crooked. This time of the night last year they had ended up at a sports bar and Roman had gotten into a half-argument with some hooligan about college football. _Tonight is going a lot better_ Seth thought _If I don’t throw up this could be a really great one_   
It would have been funny to see Randy’s face if they had all showed up to gorilla looking like they were about to puke or fall over. It obviously wasn’t something they wanted to do, but Seth was smart about where his limits were. He’d wrestled hungover once or twice and knew better then to tempt fate. 

“When is your birthday even?” Seth asked of Dean, trying to think if they had ever made a big deal out of it.

“December,” Dean pulled out a cigarette, lighting it in the cup of his hand, away from the wind. “It’s always landin’ right in the middle of the week so I almost never bother.” 

“We’ll have to take you to Dave and Busters or something.” Roman joked. “Get you a happy meal.” Dean pointed in a ‘I’ll hold you to that’ fashion. Seth was practically jogging to keep up with them, his food and the spot of tequila bouncing a little uncomfortably. 

“I think we gotta turn at this light,” Seth huffed, “If it looks anything like that picture on the website, the whole front will be shiny and shit. But it’s still not for like another block.”

There was a short line of young club types outside, the ‘shiny and shit’ front Seth had talked about were hung rows of sequin coins that turned in the wind, making the whole club look as though it was a fish swimming in place with colorful scales. They stood aloof from the crowd while Dean finished his cigarette. If it wasn’t for his buzz, Seth would have been really adamant about going in. 

“Well this definitely isn’t our crowd.” Dean laughed, eyeing a couple with stretched ears and leather jackets who were getting incredibly close. “I can make do if there’s music.” Roman just grunted, looking enormous in comparison to most of the thin, waif types in line. They eyed him suspiciously. Seth wasn’t sure what to say, the place had great reviews on yelp, but then, he hadn’t really read what exactly the club had to offer. 

“Bringing in any trouble tonight?” The bouncer asked cautiously, the man was barely six feet tall and looked dwarfed compared to the three of them. Seth just shook his head, trying his best not to roll his eyes. The man stopped as he spotted Dean and instantly broke into a smile.

“Are you Dean Ambrose?” His voice was suddenly higher and Dean looked awkward. Seth and Roman always gave him shit about his male fans. 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean mumbled. “Can we not make a scene though? I’ll take a selfie with you or whatever, but-“

The man had already whipped out his phone. Dean motioned with his eyes _‘Meet me in, I’ll take care of this,’_ and Seth and Roman disappeared into the club. 

The thumping pace of hard EDM music hit them upon walking through the door. Seth was surprised he hadn’t heard it from outside, but he supposed that being in such an area of downtown necessitated sound proof infrastructure. The walls were painted with some glowing black-light paint in swirls and arabesques, the entryway stretching into a crowded gathering area. The bar wrapped around the room, but the dance floor was much more cramped- accessible by a few steps down onto a lowered floor. Roman bee-lined it for the bar, making his way through the crowd, trying his best not to jostle anyone too much. Seth swallowed, feeling overwhelmed by the mass of people laughing, swaying to the beat and talking excitedly. 

“Beer please,” Roman flagged down a bartender.

“Can? Cup? What?”

“I don’t care just give me something.”  Roman turned around to Seth, who looked like a lost child in a shopping mall.

“What is this place called again?” 

“The Gemini,”

Roman sighed, surveying the room from his comfortable towering height. If Seth could be thankful for anything, it was that none of the girls in this club were the types to be swooning over wrestlers. Other then the bouncer, Seth doubted anyone here would have the faintest idea who they were.

“Nice and anonymous,” he offered, pulling into Roman’s side to order. “Any specials?” He asked the bartender, the man pointed quickly to the wall, just barely illuminated enough to read. Seth squinted. “Fuck it just give me a beer.”

Dean returned a moment later, looking a little windswept and even more shaken then the other two.

“Where the fuck are we?” Dean yelled over the crowd. Roman laughed and Seth flushed, yet another bar they would be teasing him about forever. Maybe he just had bad luck?

“See any girls yet?” Roman asked Dean, Dean looked exasperatedly around, the thought clearly had not occurred to him yet. Seth saw a little flash behind Roman’s eyes and his stomach turned a little, _So it begins…_

“I mean,” Dean craned his neck, “I’ll turn these lemons into a lemonade stand if I gotta.” 

They began to fan out. Dean ordered a third whiskey and began his usual predatory scouting of the groups of women he could find. Roman just laughed, but fell into a similar routine, Seth watched him hastily pulling his hair out of his bun, flicking his hair back across his shoulder. Seth knew if he did the same his own hair would frizz up so bad he would look a mess.   
Before he knew it, he was alone, leaning against a support beam in the middle of the floor, half for the purposes of his own balance, watching with mild interest as a new Deejay took the floor, her name flashing in an instant on the wall behind the sound system. People stopped dancing to cheer as a promo video began to play as she set up her station. 

He opened his phone and took a few minutes to drunkenly fawn over his new bike. He was really going to enjoy riding it around. It would be more fun jetting over to his gym astride that in the summer. 

_I betcha like to cut the graaaaaass….. Sixty Seven thousand for your aaaaaaass…._

She started her set with a bouncy little beat with some barely audible talk down. Seth sipped on his beer pensively. Even if he was at a punk show he wouldn’t be caught dancing or moshing. He was drunk and his coordination that was already shaky for self expression wouldn’t be up to snuff, he never knew what to do with his body and so his repertoire of moves was limited to something between “Excited child at a music festival” and “Drunk barbecue dad”. Wrestling was different, there was beats and timing, certainly, But it was something that he was at least comfortable with.

Two girls passed him, both had undercuts and black and blonde dyed hair and he smiled at them widely, thinking so say ‘Hey we match a little!’ But they looked at him pathetically, rolling their eyes and making their way to the bathrooms. Seth stared, he knew girls got a lot of shit in bars but that was pretty cold. He jumped when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder.

“They are feisty as hell, right?” Dean yelled. Seth snorted.

“Probably ‘cause you scared em off!”

“Ahh Fuck you,” He cleanly finished his drink, slapping the empty cup into Seth’s hands. “I’m hittin’ the floor this lady deejay is actually pre’y good.” Dean stumbled away and Seth had to laugh, setting the cup onto the floor by his feet. He took another drag off of his beer. 

_This a trap house, can't sleep in it._   
_No penny pinching, just big business._   
_No long talk, just quick business_   
_Now tell them to stay the fuck up outta my business_

Seth didn’t know shit about electronic music but he supposed it was pretty good. Dean had fully disappeared down the steps and into the crowd which was bumping along to a new song. 

_I walk up in this bitch like I own it_   
_She looking at me hard like she want it_   
_I just made six figures this morning_   
_I tell you now, money make me horny_

Part of him wanted to go outside for a little breather, but he didn’t want to face the bouncer again and risk him recognizing him. Running into fans drunk was worse than run-ins at the airport in the early hours of the morning. It just felt dirty, like no matter what he did he wasn’t going to be able to live up to their expectations of him. 

He killed the beer and went to grab Dean’s empty cup, almost falling over. He steadied himself on the pole, laughing a little. It had been awhile since he had been this drunk. Spotting a garbage can close to the bathrooms, he chucked it in the trash. 

_I’m not gunna be able to do too much more_ He thought, resolving to piss while he was nearby. _Gunna have to pull the boys outta here girls or not soon so we have enough time to sleep ’n shit_ There was line to piss and he leaned against the wall, sighing and closing his eyes. Getting this wrecked was nice once in awhile. Seth checked his phone, it was only 10:30.

“Batter up,” 

Seth looked up and he realized he was holding up the line, “Sorry” he murmured. hastening to the urinal to piss. 

_If Roman and Dean end up fuckin’ each other I’m just going right to bed._ Seth thought dumbly. _I could try to find someone to bring back I guess, could make a few calls_ He hated picking up girls in bars, mostly for the same reasons girls hated being hit on while they were out. It was too predatory, the expectations were confusing and god knows nobody here could hold a conversation about wrestling or pop punk.   
It didn’t really bother Seth that his friends did it, fuck, if he was any good at it he probably wouldn’t be nit picking at the social minutiae. He finished his piss and felt that comfortable light sensation of relief. He was getting whiskey dick thinking about sex, even in the abstract. 

_Don’t do this_ He thought hopelessly, _You ain’ gettin’ birthday sex_

But what if he could though? Seth never resented Dean and Roman’s weird little arrangement they had after a few beers. There were a few times, given they had been very drunk, where he felt like there was an open invitation. Or was he full of shit? Imagining things? 

_I pull the strap out, do we have a problem?_   
_All I'm trying to solve is a math problem_   
_I'm a bad guy, yeah the Green Goblin_   
_Tell her suck my dick, yeah keep gobblin’_   
_Yeah I got em' 'Oohs' and I got em' swallowin’_   
_When I go to job in, bodies dropping…_

_Which one of them would I fuck…_ Seth thought drunkenly, his hand absentmindedly adjusting his pants. As though on queue, Roman locked eyes with him in the crowd. He nodded to him, making his way through the crowd. Seth blushed, hoping he hadn’t just seen him touching his dick. 

“Where’s Dean at?” He put a drink in Seth’s hand. Seth grimaced. 

“He was dancin’ earlier, I dunno, I just took a s’piss.” 

“You ok?” Roman looked at him, Seth fanned his hand, smiling. 

“I’m feelin’ great just, yeah.” He sipped at the drink, at this point he could barely taste the alcohol, or anything at all really. “What is it?”

“Rum and diet.” Roman muttered. “I’m gunna go find him, you good?”

“Yeah,” Seth said weakly, he didn’t want Roman to leave. They looked at each other a fraction of a second longer then normal. Roman looked vaguely concerned, but Seth could tell he was pretty drunk too. “You had much luck?”

“What?” Roman cried over the noise, the music was picking up louder.

“Girls!” Seth yelled, Roman laughed and Seth grinned, he probably looked like an idiot, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Nah man, not tonight.” 

He followed Dean’s trail down the stairs and into the mass of dancing people. Seth’s eyes narrowed. That was practically confirmation for him. 

He flopped down into one of the chairs lining the dance floor from the bar side, eyeing his drink and the dance floor in the background. It would start with the two of them laughing in the cab, then Dean would snake a hand onto his thigh and just sort of hold it there. Gay chicken was probably the best word for it, Roman would start groaning, looking out of the window, urging him, “Stop dude,” “For real? Right here?” Dean just looked back at him, licking his lips like, “Make me stop.” 

And Seth would be crammed into the side seat, staring daggers at his phone.

_I’ll sit right in between them_ , Seth giggled to himself. _Make ‘em reach right over me._

The way Roman had just looked at him, Seth felt there might be something there. Some inkling of possibility. 

“Aye!” 

Seth looked down over the railing, Dean was yelling at him from below.

“Wha-“

“Get your ass down here!” Roman was laughing, trying to pull him away. They were all trashed. 

“B-I’m-“ 

“Rollins! Get your ass down here right now!” Dean was screaming and people were staring. It was the sort of shit they did at the end of Raw, Dean screaming and flipping out on the top rope while Seth ran up the ramp with Jamie and Joey, yelling back at him. Seth groaned, abandoning his drink and shoving his phone in his pocket.

Claustrophobia went into overdrive and from this vantage point, Seth couldn’t see where Roman and Dean where, he looked back up to where he had been sitting, but the crowd had filled in. Seth swore, stumbling around the perimeter of the dance floor until he thought he caught what he thought was Roman’s tall outline toward the middle of the floor.

_Nah for real…. Think she did something to me…_

The crowd cheered its loudest yet and Seth fought to part his way as the Deejay raised her hand skyward, a strangled moaning chorus coming over the speakers. The crowd began to bounce in time and Seth stopped as he saw the silhouettes of two men, fully embraced, bumping and grinding. He shook his head, he had thought for a moment that it had been Dean and Roman, one of them had Dean’s shaggy locks. This was definitely not a place they would normally go…

_I do this shit for us, us, us us…_

“HEY!” Seth felt a hand grab his and suddenly he was up in front. Dean and Roman were controlling the flow of the action, their size necessitating some space. The perimeter crowd laughed and Dean and Roman bounced in time, shaking their hair out of their faces. “You brought us here! Let’s see somethin’!”

“You know I dun-“

Dean just shook his head, shuffling his feet in time, one arm raised up. The whole crowd seemed to be bracing for a drop. Seth just looked around nervously, trying to imitate. Dean laughed.

_That’s why I go extra hard… for you there’s no limit… Master P bring you home to a master piece…_

“Just relax,” Roman growled behind him. _Easier said then done_ Seth thought, but as he watched Dean’s shimmy and Roman’s reserved little shuffling shake, he realized his body was doing most of the work for him. The beating pulse of the crowd was easy to follow in it’s most minimal form of head bobbing and knee bending. Seth looked up to the Deejay, awestruck from the might of the noise. 

_Everything go… Cleopatra.. King tut… Slap her on her butt_

Seth laughed and with the quickening change of pace he fell into sync with his friends, all bouncing high and dance fighting around the crowd. It was ridiculous but it might have looked nuanced and fresh to such a different crowd. Seth pulled his hair from his bun, he and Roman whipped locks, catching each other before they stumbled into the stage.

“Do a flip!” Dean yelled, “Do that flippy thing you do!”

“Like hell!” Roman grabbed Seth before he sank to a knee. “’n barely stand!”

“We’ll catch you!” Dean sank down into a pivoting stance. “You’re the only one who c’n do it!”

Seth rolled his head back to look at Roman who was shaking his head at Dean, laughing his ass off at his ridiculous position. Seth grinned, throwing all caution to the wind and shoving his phone into Roman’s hand for safe-keeping. Dean’s face lit up, had he expected Seth to do it?

_3, 2, 1 Fuck it_ He thought in his head, trying to focus himself and his equilibrium on at least landing somewhat well. Mid jump he immediately realized how stupid he was being, but leapt from the floor to the edge of the stage and tucked quick. Landing on his feet, but immediately sinking into Dean. The crowd screamed and cheered. 

_Sorry for those lonely nights… Sorry for those broken promises… Sorry for empty tears… Sorry for those roaches, those empty beers…_

Dean helped him to his feet and both he and Roman clapped Seth on the back. 

“Did that just happen?” Seth gasped, both men laughed, still quaking along to the beat. His heart was beating fast and he looked between Dean and Roman for a moment, their eyes glinting in that way…

“Who knew ya had it in ya!” Dean thumped him hard.

_Do it for uuussss….. Do it for usssss…._

“Shout out to that motherfucker, please don’t kill yourself on my shit.” The deejay called over the crowd, Seth blushed hard and Roman and Dean just about died of laughter. 

A few more dances in and it was rounding toward midnight. All three of them chugged a water while they waited for their Uber ride, none of them were saying much, but there was an odd electricity going through the air that excited Seth. Tomorrow he would be retaining for the second time and he had talked with Roman a bit to smooth things over. If he drank another couple of waters, he might feel a little slow tomorrow, but not wasted. Things were just going so well and he couldn’t stop grinning, this was definitely one of his better birthdays. 

“What’re you smiling about.” Roman mussed up his hair, which Seth was sure was poofing out into a humid mess. 

“N-nothin’” He hiccuped playfully. He felt his face, he must be burning red because he felt hot. Dancing had him sweaty and probably stinky. 

“I wanna cigarette, let’s go outside.” Dean was already sticking one in his mouth and they followed him out the door. The night felt heavenly, a warm wind wiping their faces as they stepped out into the night. Seth immediately tore off his sweatshirt, whipping it over his shoulder. Dean leaned up against the business next-door, blowing smoke high in the air and letting off a little moan.  
 When the Uber arrived, Seth strategically sandwiched himself between the two men in the backseat. All of them grunting and giggling as they filed into the Red Tahoe, there was plenty of room and they all slumped into the seats. 

“The Hilton,” Roman mumbled. 

Seth felt the little spark in his pants that had bloomed earlier reemerging and he fought the temptation to be so obvious as to readjust himself. The car ride made his head swim a little, the motion of the vehicle mandating that he keep his eyes foreword so as not to make himself sick. His thoughts shifted curiously back to his bathroom meditations. _Which one of them would he fuck?_

It was really weird to think about, but only because tonight would probably be the closest chance he would get. In truth, Seth had thought about it many times. But it was only something he really investigated when he was a little inebriated, just as Roman and Dean only fucked when they were drunk. Or did they maybe do so more often? Truthfully Seth just wasn’t sure. He’d always felt like a third wheel and maybe it was because they were closer then Seth had imagined. 

Both of them were pretty headstrong, dominant dudes and Seth only knew that Roman had bottomed, at least once, because he had walked in on it once. Far from traumatizing, Seth thought it was hot as fuck and never said anything just because it was sort of an unwritten rule. _Don’t say shit, let sleeping dogs lie, don’t kick the hornet’s nest._

Seth could see himself with either of them. He imagined Dean to be, well, Dean. Headstrong, rough, domineering, probably really challenging in bed. Roman was alpha as all hell too, but he surely had a soft spot that was probably really sexual.   
Seth blinked, realizing he was drifting off, his mouth slack. Both Dean and Roman were looking at him and he whipped his head, wondering if someone was trying to talk to him.

Everyone was drunk, that was for sure, Seth looked to Dean who’s eyes had softened up quite a bit, his face was pink, looking down in Seth’s lap, beginning to slide a hand ever so carefully onto Seth’s thigh. His heart leapt and Seth closed his eyes, feeling Roman’s enormous warm hand working his right. 

“You guys are ‘pposed to tag team me tomorrow,” He purred, leaning on Roman’s shoulder as they stroked his legs carefully.

“It is tomorrow dude,” Roman growled. “Five after midnight.” Seth moaned a little, making both men laughed. 

Getting up to the room was a race. Dean and Roman returned to their own rooms to grab some of their things and Seth felt smooth as hell handing them one of his room keys before they parted ways on the stairs. The both just grinned wolfishly, picking up the pace upon leaving the stairwell. Seth felt hot and heady aside from his liquor buzz and made his way up, three steps at time, determined to quickly shower before they met up again.  
He was hard as hell, stripping out of his clothes and practically singing as he got the water the temperature he wanted. It took a lot of self control not to jack off but he quickly shampooed his hair and ran the complimentary bar of soap around his body as few times, trying not to smell too strongly of booze. It had been awhile since his last guy-on-guy, and even longer since he had a three-way. Seth was practically shaking with excitement, so pleased he didn’t have to choose. 

He was drying off when he heard Dean’s familiar thumping knock and his stomach leapt, his whole body burgeoning with excitement. 

“One sec!” He cried, toweling his hair off as fast as he could and rubbing between his legs to get the moisture out. The door clicked and he could hear both of them giggling and fighting each other on their way in, throwing down bags. 

He examined himself carefully in the mirror, his reflection still swaying a little in the steamy room. He chugged a glass of water from the sink tap and slipped into a hotel robe. 

Dean and Roman were already down to their undershirts and boxers, making out in a sprawl on Seth’s bed. Roman had him pinned, his curtain of dark hair obscuring them, but his ass was perked up, his knees holding Dean down as they kissed hard. Seth leaned on the wall, instinctively grabbing for his dick between the folds of the robe. He had seen this a few times now, but this time he was invited, the gaze wasn’t taboo and their affection for each other was far from obnoxious. Seth wondered if all this time he had simply been afraid to become a part of it, or if the pair had finally, sincerely let him in.

They broke apart as Seth had begun to stroke himself and Dean grinned from beneath Roman, reaching a hand out to beckon. Seth approached, trying to walk a straight line as Dean reeled him in, Roman sat up. Seth wanted to say something, but before he could, Dean had him locked into a kiss. It was much more tame and passionate then he thought, his tongue working very conservatively, his lips soft. Seth was surprised and pushed in deeper, forcing him farther into the bed and he reciprocated, the touch intensifying. A hand palmed Seth’s ass, working in a circle to give it a firm squeeze. Roman grunted approvingly. 

“Ahh,”  
Seth broke apart to breathe and opened his eyes, looking into Dean’s as though disbelieving. Dean nodded and Roman flipped Seth onto his back, pinning him just as he had Dean.   
Roman was more intense to start, perhaps because he had seen the voraciousness of his need. He bore down on Seth hard, almost forcing him to compete and pushing the air out of him. Dean snaked in, opening Seth’s robe at the front and feeling down his belly, into his trail of hair leading southward to connect. 

“Ughnnn Fu-“ Seth breathed, breaking his kiss as Dean massaged him slowly. Seth could see they were both sporting Undie tents and was a little embarrassed by how easily they had exposed him. His damp hair stuck to his face as he tensed, the head-rush mixed with alcohol was insane. 

“Lube,” Dean breathed and Roman sat up, working through his bag fast to grab a healthy sized bottle. 

“You been fucked before?” Dean asked, tapping Seth’s cheek with two fingers to wake him from the stupor Dean had put him in.

“Nngh, yeah, but ’s been awhile.” Seth breathed, Dean still had him going with his other hand and he rocked his pelvis. “Who do I get to fuck?” 

“Take your pick birthday boy.” Dean stroked him harder and Seth moaned, he couldn’t be the most sensitive of the bunch, could he?

“It’s my birthday too,” Roman slipped out of his underwear and grabbed Seth gingerly by the hair, turning him onto his belly so he could sit against the headboard. Seth opened his eyes, face to face with Roman’s cock which was rearing just as hard as Seth was. He didn’t say anything, simply directing Seth downward with his hand.  
Roman was a lot to take in and Seth could count the dicks he had sucked on one finger. He racked his brain hurriedly, trying to think of the sexual greats in his own history and how they had done it. He started slow, simply wetting Roman down and working the underside as best he could. At least the man was cut, Seth wouldn’t have known what to do otherwise. From behind, he could feel breath heating up his thighs and a faint tickle as Dean spread his legs, then his cheeks, going in for a kiss. 

“Sensitive!” Seth breathed, fighting the urge to laugh as Dean’s tongue encircled him. He pressed harder and Seth grimaced, his ass bucking against the sensation. Roman held his head back in place, focusing his attention back to the cock at hand. He hummed and mumbled against his dick, which Roman seemed to enjoy, arching his tanned stomach against Seth’s pale face, his head resting on the back of the bed. Seth could hear Dean touching himself frantically, the view from Seth’s backside likely a great delight. It was difficult for Seth to get much of a rhythm going, being as inexperienced as he was and with Roman being so well endowed. Roman likely understood this, and so didn’t add any pressure to Seth’s head as he went down, drunk and excited, he wanted to please Roman as best as he could, taking him deep into his throat and gagging himself on his cock until his eyes watered. Roman moaned and bucked, Dean making Seth squirm with his tongue penetrating his ass. A few goes deep however, Seth was feeling the alcohol roiling in his belly and thought it best not to choke himself lest he actually vomit. Roman let him off easy, easing himself out from under Seth as the ripping of a condom could be heard and Dean sheathed himself, lubing up.  
“Slow, slow slow.” Seth panted, accepting a pillow from Roman to go under his stomach and chest. He spread his legs farther apart, trying his best to relax. Dean had him fairly well prepared, and with a deep breath had eased his way inside. 

“Ever had a cock ring on before?”

“Wha-“ Seth strained against Dean’s mass, trying to stretch his legs even farther to find more room. Roman was lubing up a flexible little ring. “I… no… I-“ Roman slipped it over Seth’s cock and balls, his package looking like a neat little gift, arching at Dean’s reach. It was a nice little tension.

“Helps with beer dick,” Roman laughed, Dean groaned, finally finding himself as deep as possible, he stayed there for a moment, one foot on the bed, one on the floor. Roman went to get a glass of water as Dean worked, holding Seth’s ass in place as he shifted slowly, feeling him out.

“Good?” He asked breathily. It was as unraveled as he had ever heard Dean and he wanted to see him. He could only imagine how flushed and out of breath he must look, the bad boy grin evaporating in ecstasy. Seth made an inarticulate noise of pleasure and Dean quickened his pace. “You’re crazy fuckin’ tight, jesus.” Dean moaned, bowing down over Seth’s back, he pulled him into a tight embrace, pulling him into the bucks and swings he was wielding. Seth’s cock danced back and forth. 

Roman reappeared to grab a handful of Seth’s hair, pulling and massaging as Seth panted and fought against the dick in his ass. 

“Get more lube man, he’s shakin’”

“‘m close,” Dean said angrily, withdrawing from Seth in a huff to re-wet his dick. Seth collapsed with the retreat of Dean’s hold but kept his ass high and perked, the loss of touch unexpected. Roman sat opposite them, watching mischievously and touching himself.

“Goddamnit man you need to try this.” Dean shivered, thrusting back in fast enough to make Seth’s head spin. “Goddamn.” Roman laughed a little, Dean was biting his lip, his face scrunched up as he appeared to be fucking Seth comatose. The beat frenzied and Dean swore loudly, kicking out and falling against Seth’s back again in a series of focused seizing. After a moment, he stilled, dismounting with a full condom. 

“Hey,” Roman ran a hand through Seth’s hair, “You alive?”

“Mmyah?” Seth turned his head, opening his eyes to the light and shutting them tight, fast. He had drifted a little with the effort of taking Dean’s cock. His pupils were fully dilated, his head swimming. Roman flipped him onto his back as he had done before, kissing him to gauge his responsiveness.

Dean simply collapsed into the chair, he still had his undershirt on but was fast sweating through it and so he tugged it off quickly, clearly spent. Seth kissed Roman sleepily, he needed to wake up but he was slipping out of it, just a little too drunk.

“I wanna fuck ya,” Roman hissed into his mouth. “But maybe you’re too fucked up, yeah?”

“N-no,” Seth slurred, trying to sit up. “M-m fine I swear.” His own erection was gone, the cock ring slipping in the lube and sweat, but the rowdy desire was still present. He opened his eyes again, having trouble focusing on Roman’s face but he pulled the man into him just the same, kissing whatever he could get close to. Roman barked with laughter, picking Seth up in his arms, struggling to sit on the bed with him partially in his lap. “Just give me a min” he whispered, his arm reaching up into Roman’s hair.

He awoke to a too familiar, strained noise of burping, low retching and water slamming into a toilet at full speed. Seth sat straight up, looking around wildly as his head started to tingle a little, his mouth dry. He had fallen asleep in Roman’s lap who was snoring, head thrown back against the wooden frame of the bed. By process of elimination, Dean was puking. Seth steadied himself, he sat up and walked toward the light coming from the vanity in the bathroom.

“y’ok man?” Seth squinted into the bathroom, the smell alone making him want to retreat. Dean was bent over the bowl, more alert looking and responsive then Seth was in his sleepy state.

“Yeah-yeah,” Dean croaked in a high pitched voice, snot and spit were dripping into the bowl and he just made a casual waving gesture. “Just whiskey ’n shit.”

“Mm,” Seth shut the door, reaching around in the half light for the cup he had drank out of earlier and filled it up again, drinking two full glasses at top speed, his tongue feeling thick and fat. 

“Get me some,” He had heard Roman break from his throaty snore at the noise of the tap. Seth grinned. Filling the glass a third time to deliver to the bedside. Roman pounded the glass in a single measure. Still feeling emboldened by liquor, Seth snuggled in close to the man, breathing in the sweaty night of dancing, beer and sex. Perhaps he was too obvious, letting off a moan. 

“How you feel?” Roman murmured, pulling hair back from Seth’s face that was sticking in place. Seth just nodded, curling his leg to fit between Roman’s, he felt an odd tug at base of his dick. “Oh, did we forget-“ Seth strained to pull the cock ring off, investigating it, confused. Roman took it from him setting it to the side table before picking Seth up and setting him on his chest as though they had never fallen asleep, reverting back to kissing. 

Now slightly more sober, Seth felt the intensity of the heat Roman was giving off, the man was like a damn furnace. He kicked the blankets out from on top of them and continued their passionate embrace of each other’s mouths. The way they had been acting sour earlier, this felt a lot like make up sex, each of them trying to prove themselves. Seth hunched over Roman, trying his best to own his mouth entirely, but in a comforting way. Roman was drawing his hands up and down Seth’s sides, pressing against his hips and the dimple of his ass. 

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard and Dean clicked the lights off.

“Uhh, oh.” 

“You can come in bed if you brushed your teeth.” 

Dean swore and went back into the bathroom, the noise of the sink being heard. Both of them laughed against each other’s mouths. Soon Dean was crawling up against them, twining Roman’s hair in his hands and fondling the both of them at his leisure. Seth turned to embrace Dean, who was in a similar state of sleepiness that Seth had been in, but was gradually warming under Seth’s touch.

“I wanna fuck you,” Seth mumbled, pushing his forehead against Dean who exhaled sharply. He paused for a moment, almost expecting Dean to tell him no, but Dean grabbed both of their dicks, stroking softly and causing Seth to mumble-groan a string of words. 

“I wanna fuck you first.” Roman pulled Seth’s around so he was facing him. “My birthday is closer, right?”

“Great… logic.” Dean breathed. Laying on his back and beating his dick abusively. Seth whined, his ass was a little out of whack from Dean but if anything he was still pretty pliable. He lay on his back, feeling euphoric and lazy while Roman prepped, sliding on a condom and lubing up his fingers. “Roman’s hands are crazy, watch out.”

Seth laughed, but was immediately cut off by a single intruding finger, buzzing up and cutting across his ass in an arch. He melted, a single keening cry overtaking him as Roman rubbed his prostate in little circles. 

“Told yuh,” Dean murmured, watching Seth practically drool into the sheets as Roman lifted his legs onto his shoulders, drumming into him to the knuckle. Roman was big, and so he mandated a lot of foreplay to get his partner going, because of this he was dynamite at oral and finger banging, men or women, it didn’t matter. Three fingers in and Seth’s eyes had rolled back into his head.

“m’ good, please. Just go for it.”

He slipped in and Seth almost regretted it. There was a science to the way they had done this, if Roman had gone first, he might have wrecked his ass. Dean had been a warm up, a completely wholesome, fulfilling warm up, but still practice for Roman’s girth. There were tears in his eyes as he bore down, breathing jaggedly. 

“Don’t worry,” Roman panted, “I’ll be good.”

Good was relative, but Roman leaned into him, just holding him speared on his cock for a moment before trying anything. Seth could feel him throbbing, could feel his heart beat in addition to his ragged breathing, his shakes. Seth felt like he could just barely get enough air, stifled at being so full and breathing in Roman’s sweaty aroma. 

“So tight,” Roman huffed, “y’weren’t jokin,”

“Nah,” Dean smiled, now twirling Seth’s hair, “semi-virgin ass, right?”

Seth couldn’t rebuttal, all of his focus working on keeping him from loosing his mind as Roman started to shift back and forth, just fractions of an inch. It was like a freight train starting to chug down the tracks and he strained at the ride. Sensing his need for some sort of distraction from the overwhelming fulness, Dean kissed him tenderly, putting a hand on his chest and rubbing circles into the little trail of hair while Roman loosened him slowly. They stopped intermittently for Roman to re-wet himself and to let Seth decompress, but Roman was shaking, aching inside of him, feeling just as unhinged. 

He came suddenly, to every ones surprise, Seth had never heard Roman cry so high before but with an explosive force, he buried deep, holding Seth down to the bed, vibrating. He kissed Seth before withdrawing in a sticky heap, yanking and tying of the condom, leaving Seth at Dean’s mercy.

“You should be proud,” Dean scoffed. “Motherfucker never screams like that.”

Seth blinked, wiping his forehead. He wiggled his legs, ensuring they were still attached to his body and willing his ass to snap back a little. 

“You’re next,” Seth breathed. Dean laughed. 

“Give it a minute, you look like you’re going to pass out.”

“What time is it.” 

“Almost four,” Roman echoed from the other room.

“Fuck.” 

“Hey, chill,” Dean patted his stomach, “We’re not goin’ anywhere fast.”

Willing himself to rise, he slow pounced on Dean, knocking him back into the bed. He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, Dean looked at him wide eyed, but vaguely impressed. 

“Get on your knees,” Seth said, a little rumble in his voice. Dean obliged, kicking the blankets onto the floor. With a tentative idea of what he was doing, he ran his fingers around the rim of Dean’s behind, warming the area to his touch and giving his backside an appreciative pat. Roman rejoined them on the bed, laying beside Dean so the crook of his head rest against his chest, Roman rubbed his back, looking at Seth carefully.

“Give him a sec,” Roman mouthed, “He’s not great at this.”

Seth shivered, a pointed finger straining against Dean’s behind. Dean was breathing hard, tensing and relaxing without much control. Seth waited for the tension to ease before entering slowly, working his way around with an air of caution so as not to discomfort him. Dean gritted his teeth, moaning. 

“Relax,” Roman said gruffly, burying Dean’s head in his armpit and stroking his hair reassuringly. Seth felt a little guilty, as though he was supposed to have chosen Roman for this activity. _Dean had said he could pick…_

Seth gave him enough time to the point he thought he was teasing him, waiting for Dean’s ass to fully relax, without any spasms of tension before adding a second finger. There were not any obvious cries of joy until he got deep enough to start butting up against his prostate. Dean started shaking, gasping and sweating from Seth’s touch, moaning into Roman’s armpit pitifully. Seth felt a little vindicated, knowing he could make Dean’s toes curl like this, it was hot as fuck, putting him in his place. Roman coached him, giving Dean some extra support and helping Seth read him properly, telling him exactly what he needed. 

Three fingers in and Seth was hard as hell from the noises Dean was making and he was bumping up against Dean, willing him not to tense right back up again upon removing his hand. Roman was nodding encouragingly, Dean was clearly in a different time zone, spaced out in the safety cave that was Roman. Seth perched himself upright, getting a good stance and moved Dean’s legs even farther apart. With a deep breath, he entered, and fought for his own breath.

Assholes were infinitely more complex than vaginas and for those amazing moments inside Dean’s ass, Seth could bravely say assholes were just as awesome. He mimicked Roman’s sloth like pace, just filling him up to the top and letting him adjust and breathe and relax into it. Dean was making sounds like a woman in labor, heavy and breathy, then guttural and strong. It only made Seth feel bigger, one big sincere compliment to the length of his dick. He worked slow, Roman helping him stay wet in between massaging Dean. It was too easy to get worked up even at such a slow rhythm and Seth held Dean as Roman had to him, helping him brace for the impact and anticipate any change of pace. It was bliss, and he didn’t even feel salty about being the last of the three to come, because when he did, it was with the intensity of about three staved-off orgasms. 

“SSSHi-FUCCCCK,” He burrowed into Dean who cried out sharply from the throbbing force. It was more than Seth could have expected and he threw out his arms to support himself above Dean, trying his best not to crush the man who was already so well-fucked into the bed that they were starting to wonder if he was getting enough air. Seth panted, his automatic breathing disrupted by the pleasure, he withdrew as slowly as possible.

He fell straight into Roman’s other armpit. straining to free himself from the condom, but still fighting for breath, completely winded. Dean lay slack, used up. He could have been snoring and it wouldn’t have been much of a surprised to either of them.

“We don’t uh,” Roman shifted over a little so he lay in the middle of the bed, giving Seth adequate room, “We don’t let this leave the bedroom,” he raised Dean a little in his arms. 

“Right,” Seth said, just now realizing he had fucked around with his old team mates. A sober Seth still would have been game, but liquid birthday courage had thrown the mix together. 

“We don’t fuck other dudes ’n shit.” Roman explained. “Just in case you were wondering.”

“Right,” Seth breathed, it was difficult to think of any really adequate response. “Happy Birthday.” He added dumbly, raising his hand in a feeble fist bump, Roman returned it with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Had been thinking about how this one might work for awhile now, saw an opportunity after watching payback. Let me know if you like it! Might write a little more, I dunno. It's hard for me to write all these guys together. All songs in this are off Brodinski's Brava Album *Ayyyye lmao* Happy Birthday to Roman Reigns (May 25th) And Seth Rollins (May 29th) I'm so sorry I wrote this I'm a horrible human being.


End file.
